


Invaded

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: ...Я снова проснулся в одиночестве, сжимая в руках подушку, хранящую твой запах. Я всхлипнул и тут же упрекнул себя в бессилии, вытирая отчаянную слезу. Так холодно. Ты даже дверь забыл закрыть. Куда ты спешишь? Без меня.





	Invaded

Этой ночью мы были так близки друг к другу. Ты сам накинулся на меня, как с голодного края, словно мы не виделись с тобой не пару дней, а несколько лет. Что на тебя нашло - не знаю. Но я снова проснулся в одиночестве, сжимая в руках подушку, хранящую твой запах. Я всхлипнул и тут же упрекнул себя в бессилии, вытирая отчаянную слезу. Так холодно. Ты даже дверь забыл закрыть. Куда ты спешишь? Без меня.

Мне никуда не деться от тебя. Я подхожу к зеркалу и вижу в нём тебя, ведь ты - моё отражение, ты всегда был, есть и будешь частью меня. Без тебя я чувствую себя наполовину пустым.

Казалось, только вчера мы начали свой непростой путь к славе. А сегодня о нас знает весь мир. С одной стороны, мы должны быть счастливы, ведь сбылась наша мечта. Но с другой - тебе кажется, что они все следят за нами, знают больше, чем следовало бы. И даже перерыв в нашем творчестве не умалил интереса поклонников и ненавистников, о нас говорят, пишут, думают. Нами живут. А когда же мы начнем жить? У меня нет ответа на этот сложный вопрос. Без тебя я не живу. Я существую. Пишу грустные песни. Пытаюсь забыть о тебе, но это бессмысленно, ведь каждый раз я вижу тебя в своем отражении.

Тишина сдавливает виски, словно стальной обруч. Это случается уже в очередной раз. Мы сдерживаемся и пытаемся быть просто братьями, но ничего не выйдет, нас всегда будет тянуть друг к другу. Но каждое утро после ночи, где смешивается боль и удовольствие, радость и горечь, экстаз и отчаяние, нежность и жестокость, секс и любовь, у тебя хватает сил уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не было, и мне приснилась наша запретная страсть.

Пожалуйста, вернись. И никогда больше не уходи. Я не позволю никому разрушить наши чувства, ведь они рано или поздно вырываются на свободу. И тогда нас ничто не может остановить...

Ты давно уже захватил все мои мысли, мечты и надежды. Без твоих прикосновений я не могу жить. Тебя не было рядом всего несколько часов, а я уже не нахожу себе места.

Моя дверь всегда открыта в ожидании тебя.


End file.
